Even After
by TheSecretWriterGirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have always been there for each other, even way back when they were only twelve. Now that they are older and offically together in a relationship, they both couldn't possibly imagine their lives without each other... Until now.
1. Chapter One - Percy

**PERCY**

**He knew that something was wrong** the instant that he had that dream. Percy just knew it. Well, it was either that or Annabeth did something wrong while attempting to make blue cookies (which sounded just as realistic).

In his dream, Percy took a little trip down to his dad's domain, where he was a little bit more than a year ago after blowing up the _Princess Andromeda _and losing consciousness. It looked about the same as he remembered: explosions everywhere and scary-looking mermen who looked _nothing _like the ones you saw in _The Little Mermaid_.

He saw his dad looking in the same form as he did last time he was here: old and tired, with bags under his eyes but still with that same fiery twinkle in his sea-green eyes. He was waving around his trident and yelling orders in ancient Greek.

In the meantime, another explosion directly next to Percy directed his attention away from Poseidon. The loud noise was from Tyson, who was waving around his special giant stick and yelling: "Peanut butter!"

All the other Cyclopes followed their leader and repeated "Peanut butter" before charging into the battle with their spears, swords, and shields against an enemy who looked like a giant blob of dust and strange green glowing.

"This is bothersome," Percy heard Poseidon muttering. His father turned to look at Percy directly, as if he really _was _there. "I am in dire need of your help, my son," Poseidon said in a worn-out voice. "We could actually _need _all the help we can get."

"But Dad I—" Before Percy could even finish his sentence, his father's domain blurred into black and the last thing that he could see was the serious look on Poseidon's face.

* * *

"And that's why I need to go, Annabeth," Percy said after explaining to her all the details of his dream. "And no offense or anything, but I think it's really best if you just stay here."

"Well, why can't I go?" Annabeth retorted. "If your dad said that he needs all the help he can get, why come with you and help kick some monster's butt?"

Percy sighed. "It's not that I doubt you," he said in an almost whiny voice. "I don't. Like not _ever_. But Annabeth, you don't understand. The water pressure down there could probably kill you. I can't just pop a magical bubble up for you because there's no telling if it would hold or not and…" He gave her a soft look. "I don't want to risk losing you _again_."

"And you won't. I promise," Annabeth said as she patted his hand reassuringly. "If it really bothers you, then I guess I won't pester you about going to Poseidon's domain."

"Thanks, Annabeth. You're awesome."

She kissed him. "I know I am."

"I'll see you in a week," he promised. "I'll be back before you know it, Wise Girl. It'll be like I never even left. I swear."

"Yeah, you better, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

With a smirk, Percy began swimming into the lake. Once he got deep enough, he swam down until he saw some naiads who cheerfully guided him towards Poseidon's domain.

* * *

There was obviously magic surrounding the whole place because Percy got there in what felt a little less than an hour or so, which was obviously a little off. There was no way that Percy could get to that part of the ocean so quickly, even _if _he was a demigod.

The first welcoming sight that Percy saw the second he step foot in his father's domain was his half-brother Tyson's big grin and even bigger hugs.

"Agh!" Percy squirmed against his brother's embrace. "Gee, Tyson. You sure have gotten a lot more giant since the last time I saw you, huh?"

"Brother!" he cried. "You are here! Daddy needs all the help he can get. The big monster Oceanus is back and he's stronger than last time."

"Oceanus?" Percy asked. "You mean that old monster guy who destroyed Dad's game room? He's back?"

Tyson nodded. "He was never destroyed in the first place, brother," he told Percy. "Oceanus went away after Daddy helped you guys win the Titan War last summer. But the big monster only went back to hiding somewhere."

"Oh…" Percy looked around for Poseidon. "Where's Dad anyways? I thought he sent for me. I had this dream where he told me—"

"Ah, Percy you're here."

The voice made him spin around to meet Poseidon, who looked just as aged and tiresome as he did the last time Percy was here, only this time, he looked even more worn out and weary.

"Dad," Percy said as he stepped forward. "You called? I mean, it was a dream, but I heard that you needed help and…"

"Yes, Percy," Poseidon replied. "Thank you so much for answering that distress call. I'm afraid we have big trouble in these waters. Chaos has gotten much worse, I'm afraid, and it has made the enemy stronger." He waved his glowing trident over to the battle scene which looked just about everywhere.

Greek fire, which also burned underwater, was all over the place, spilled over houses and glowing and rising above the swirling octopus-like blob that Percy assumed was Oceanus. Several spears and swords where scattered on the floor, as if the mer-people wielding them were wacked out of the way.

In the condition the rest of the city looked, it wouldn't surprise Percy if that really _was _what happened. It didn't really help ease his nerves about the whole 'kicking monster butt' he was going for.

"Okay…," he began with a nervous gulp. "So what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can just snap my fingers or wack Oceanus in the head with Riptide, can I?

Poseidon shook his head. "I don't think that would help our case," he continued. "Even our best forgers"—his father gave Tyson an apologetic glance—"could not make celestial bronze, or any kind of powerful metal in general, that could successfully conquer Oceanus."

"And my stick keeps breaking," Tyson inserted. "It's a good thing Zeus blessed it so I can keep getting new ones, but it won't help beat the big monster. We need something else. Right, Daddy?"

"Yes, Tyson," Poseidon said with a nod. "That is where you come in, Percy."

"I know I want to help, Dad," he replied. "But I thought I would be beating up like smaller monsters like _dracanae _or _empousai _but you're actually asking me to take on Oceanus? Head on? Just like 'I knew you well, Percy, now see ya'?"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong," Poseidon replied. "You are a demigod of extraordinary capabilities. You have been in two Great Prophecies and survived death almost as much times as I can count my many lives. You have aided in the defeat of Kronos, gone through an endless path of monsters, and also turned down immortality to be with your friends. Making us swear on the River Styx to grant you all these requests of claiming a demigod before the age of eleven.

"The point is," he continued. "You have done exemplary things for a half-blood of your young age, Percy. And above all that, you have extreme loyalty, strength, and you are also my son."

For a moment, Percy was speechless. It wasn't really every day that he got to hear Poseidon actually _say_ something nice about him to him once… Actually, he doesn't think that he's heard Poseidon say something like that in a while. It was nice hearing that come out of his dad, with him being a god and all.

"Well," Percy began. "What should I do first?"

* * *

Four months passed quickly. While Percy remembered that he promised Annabeth he would come back in a week, time didn't flow right down in Poseidon's domain, and Percy was a little busy with trying to keep Oceanus at bay.

He guessed it was a pretty good day, and Oceanus's attacks were kinda dying down, so Percy thought it was a good time to go and explain to Annabeth some things and tell her a very important decision he made and thought about for a long time now.

"Hey, Dad?" Percy asked as he walked up to Poseidon. "I'll be right back, but I _really_ need to go back to Camp. Just for a little bit. I need to tell Annabeth something. I – I need to tell her that I'm—you know—staying here from now on."

Poseidon's eyes softened and he gave his son an almost apologetic look. "I'm sorry you have to be separated from her, Percy. I truly am. To be parted from someone you love is the most painful thing anyone can ever experience."

Percy's heart dropped. He didn't want to break the news to Annabeth at first. Maybe send Tyson to do it, since Tyson would stay a little while for Ella, but this was different. This was Annabeth, for crying out loud. Besides, she would probably hate him forever if he wasn't the one to break the news to her himself.

"I'll be back in an hour," he told Poseidon.

He swam off and prepared his best poker face for Annabeth. He'd delivered plenty bad news before, but Percy was _sure_ that this would be the most devastating. Maybe even worse than Tartarus.

Percy just hoped that Annabeth would be okay.


	2. Chapter Two - Annabeth

**ANNABETH**

**Annabeth had waited four months. **She waited for months from Percy and never once has she gotten any kind of communication from him whatsoever. No iris messages, no nothing. There was even this one time where she thought that Percy might've even died.

But no. Annabeth refused to believe that.

Instead of dwelling in her paranoia, she tried distracting herself for the past few weeks. She worked on her archery with the Apollo cabin and managed to actually beat some of them at it. Annabeth even worked on spears with Clarisse, which actually wasn't that bad.

No matter how much she distracted herself from thinking of all the terrible things that could've happened to her boyfriend, she could never once shake them all out of her head.

It wasn't until four months later, while she sat waiting by the waterside, when Percy finally emerged out of the water wearing a bronze chest plate and armor to match. He wasn't wet or anything, so she could easily see his paled face and the dark circles under his green eyes. He looked more shaken than the last time she saw him, but Annabeth wasn't ready to ask him why just yet.

"Perseus Jackson!" she yelled angrily. "How _dare _you just leave me waiting for _four months?! _I was worried sick about you, wondering whether or not you died or if something happened to you! Where exactly have you been all this time?"

"Oceanus has been attacking Poseidon's domain," Percy said in a hoarse voice. "Had to help him. We'd been keeping his attacks at bay, but he still keeps coming and he won't stop." Percy looked at her, his sea-green eyes full of sorrow and remorse. It reminded her of when they were in the River Cocytus listening to the misery of lost souls.

"Annabeth," he said softly. "You… Just please hear me out. I can't stay here very long because my dad's domain is still getting destroyed. I need to tell you…" Percy's voice cracked. "Find someone else who can love you more than I did. I'm sorry I—"

"Don't be stupid, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth countered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't love anyone else the same way I love you, don't you get that?" She buried her face in his chest and punched him halfheartedly. "I don't think I would ever love anyone the same as you ever again. Don't be stupid."

Percy just hugged her fiercely, resting his chin on top of her head. "You will, and you want to know why?" he muttered into her hair. "Because you are one of the bravest people I have ever met. You've carried the weight of the sky on your shoulders, beat up monsters ten times your size when you were seven, and most of all"—Percy broke off to look straight into her blotchy gray eyes—"because you're Annabeth Chase. You're Wise Girl. You're you. How could anyone else not love you?"

Annabeth just sobbed even more. "But Percy…," she strained to say, "I love you."

She heard Percy sniffle and kiss her on top of the head. "I love you, too, Annabeth," he said. "But you deserve so much better. I'll always remember you as my Wise Girl."

With that, Percy broke away, gave her a sad smile and went right back into the water, swimming and swimming until he disappeared from her sight.

Annabeth watched him go with tears streaming down her face. She knew in her heart that she would never again love anyone as much as she loved Percy—as much as she loved her Seaweed Brain.

Just the thought of it made her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, sobbing into her palms and yelling for Percy to come back and maybe tell her that it was all one stupid prank that he was trying to pull. Anything would be better than this. Anything.

So she just sat there and sobbed until nightfall, letting the tears she's long withheld fall freely out of her eyes.

Annabeth had just lost her best friend, her partner, the one person that she cared for most in the entire world. She had lifted the weight of the sky with him, spent months looking for him when he went missing, and now… now she's lost all of him. She's lost her Seaweed Brain.

She's lost the only person who kept her insane down in Tartarus. She's lost the only person who was her anchor, who kept her going forward. She's lost the person who let her realize her fatal flaw, and the person who sat down and listened to her drabble about her dream of becoming the world's greatest architect and building something that would last forever.

What hope, Annabeth thought mournfully, does she have now of building something that would last forever if she couldn't build a relationship that lasted just as long? Perhaps Aphrodite just made a mistake.

But Annabeth knew that all of her feelings for him, starting from when they were twelve all the way until they were almost eighteen. She couldn't have just _not _loved Percy all that time, right?

The thought of Percy made Annabeth sob even more, and she sat feebly by the waterside, listening to her heart slowly break apart. She wasn't used to being so hopeless and helpless with a feeling of emptiness dwelling inside her.

Sure, she'd been through plenty tough times before. After all, she ran away from home when she was seven because she felt that her dad and his family hated her. Then there was when she met Thalia and Luke, who would be her second family, until she lost Luke to Kronos. While his earlier betrayal still struck a chord inside Annabeth, it was nothing compared to the utter and overbearing feeling of remorse and sadness over losing the one person that mattered most to her.

Yes, they were barely eighteen. Yes, it was crazy to think that you would find true love at a young age, but they had plans for each other—they had plans to spend together. Even though Annabeth hadn't been crazy about the idea at first, going to spend the rest of their lives in New Rome wasn't as bad as she'd first thought it was. Maybe she wasn't as fond of the Romans as Percy was, but Percy seemed so hopeful when he brought it up to her on the _Argo II_, and even brought it up again when they were in the River Cocytus about to drown in the misery of lost souls.

Annabeth was actually looking forward to that time. They were maybe going to go to college together, and the architecture in New Rome was _certainly _something to marvel at. Most of all, it was where he wanted to start a family together.

But now… now Annabeth couldn't look onto that either. She knew—and perhaps Aphrodite knew too—that her heart would always be with that stupid Seaweed Brain she knew and still loved.

Hearing him say the news to her was maybe the most terrifying thing that she has ever experienced. It was like she was back in Tartarus again, after Percy had been infected with the gorgon's blood poison and watching him groan in pain and mutter her name repeatedly.

Although that wasn't the case now, she still felt that same fist squeezing her heart and fighting back tears.

Now, all the tears that she's ever withheld before in her life, all the tears that she refused to shed were finally spilling out of her eyes along with terrible hiccups and blotchy vision.

Not that it ever mattered to her. Annabeth was so awfully heartbroken and miserable, even the usually happy nymphs could not comfort her. At this rate, nothing could probably comfort her and the feeling of loss and grief that she felt surging through her at the moment only made her miss Percy even more.

But he had asked her to move on. He had asked her to find someone else. He had asked her to find someone who could've possibly loved her more than he did, which seemed virtually impossible to Annabeth, who—even in her saddened state—could not see the logic in it.

Percy was the one who helped her through the ever-so deadly Tunnel of Love. Percy was the one who let her listen to the sirens and made sure that she didn't go crazy. Percy was the one who held up the weight of the sky with her. Percy was the one who she kissed, back when they were in the Mount St. Helens and she thought that she might not ever see him again. Percy was the one who told her that _she_ was his anchor to the mortal world when he was in the River Styx. Percy was the one who held her in his arms when she was down. And above all, Percy was the one who still held her heart in his hands, and yet, he never threw it away, no matter what he said to her.

She still hoped that her Seaweed Brain would be out there, somewhere, and come back to her someday. She knew that in her heart.


	3. Chapter Three - Annabeth

**ANNABETH**

**It's been nearly a month **since Percy had gone off to live the rest of his life in Poseidon's domain. Annabeth still wasn't quite over the breakup just yet, though.

In fact, she woke up the next morning in Cabin Three, sleeping on Percy's bunk. She didn't remember exactly how she got there last night, but Annabeth was sure that it had to do with his smell was all over the place, along with faded memories of blue food.

Sniffling, she sat up and looked around, as if she was expecting Percy to pop out at any moment. But there was no such luck. She knew that Percy wouldn't be here anymore, now that he could live with his father all the time.

Annabeth shuffled out of the bed, when a blue frosted cake caught her eyes.

Oh right. She had made that cake last night because she knew that it would be Percy's birthday today. Annabeth would've loved to surprise him with blue cake—that actually tasted okay, this time—but with Percy gone…

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be looking back on something that happened nearly a month ago, but Annabeth still couldn't help the feeling of sorrow she felt every time she thought of Percy.

Not that it mattered now. She has to focus and clear her mind up if she's to get through training some of the younger campers throughout the day.

* * *

Annabeth sat by the rock climbing tower and watched as a group of eleven to thirteen-year-old kids attempt to climb.

"Watch out for the falling rocks, Marie!" she hollered over to one camper. "Jamie, the lava is _supposed _to be hot and burning."

She was calling the campers back for a short break when her half-brother, Malcolm ran towards her frantically. By the time he reached her, his hands were on his knees and he was hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Annabeth," he managed between breaths. "I… have… good news… and… bad news… which one… do… you… wanna… hear… first?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Give me the good news first, Malcolm," she said casually.

Malcolm straightened up. "The—uh—good news comes right from the Olympians: Poseidon finally sent Oceanus back to Tartarus, so the attacks on his domain are definitely over now."

"That's great!" Annabeth said, trying to contain her excitement. "Does that mean that Percy can finally…"

Her half-brother's expression darkened. "That's the bad news," he said in a low whisper. "Percy was the one to send Oceanus back to Tartarus, but there was this accident with Greek fire and…" Malcolm gave his sister a pained look. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth, but Percy's gone. He died before he could give the news himself."

There was ringing in Annabeth's ears. Did… did she just hear Malcolm right? Was Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, really… dead? That couldn't be right. It just couldn't be.

"But—but…," Annabeth stuttered. "P-percy…"

"I know," Malcolm said with a hurt look. "I really am so, _so _sorry that it happened, Annabeth. Really, I am. But Percy—"

Annabeth abruptly cut her brother off. "No!" she cried as she ran off.

* * *

She had no idea how far she'd been running until she reached the West end of the Long Island Sound, all the way on the other end of the camp.

She dropped to her knees and began to violently sob into her hands, her tears mixing into the translucent water that she saw Percy swim away in one month ago.

It just wasn't possible. It didn't make sense. He couldn't have been dead. Percy can't have just died without saying goodbye. He can't have died without giving her one last kiss, maybe, knowing that his demise was close. But she didn't have either of those. Percy just went out and risked his life to save the oceans from several years of torture from Oceanus, but he could never once _think _about how badly Annabeth worried about him?

Wiping away some tears and sniffling a little, Annabeth crawled towards the shore and pounded her hand against the water, punching something that wasn't there.

"You're such an idiot, Seaweed Brain!" she said in a gruff voice. "You can't die on me. Remember what I said? 'Never separated again.'" Annabeth pounded her fists into the water again. "And don't tell me that you forgot what you said, you stupid idiot!"

Tears stung her eyes and she found herself crying once again. "You said…," Annabeth continued. "You said 'You're not getting away from me. Never again.'" She sobbed even more and punched the sand in the shallow water, as if that was Percy himself, getting a scolding from Annabeth.

"And you promised," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "You said we would never get separated, Seaweed Brain… You promised, Percy. You promised."

Annabeth continued to cry until her vision was blurred and her eyes were blotchy. She wept for Percy, as if her tears could bring him back to the living. Back to the mortal world.

When she finally looked up, she thought that it was just her imagination. After all, her eyes were awfully blurry and unclear so it was almost impossible to tell what was real and not real.

Annabeth had thought that she saw Percy in his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, smiling stupidly down at her like old times. He sat down next to her in the sand, his hand grazing over hers in the tender way that Annabeth missed.

"Look, Wise Girl," Percy began. "I'm sorry for leaving. I really am. I'm also sorry for breaking my promise. I didn't mean to. But you know that I just _have _to play hero, Annabeth. I can't just sit around and wait for everything I love to be destroyed. Once Oceanus conquered the oceans, what would you think would be next?"

Percy wrapped and arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry that I left you without even saying goodbye. I'm sorry that I had to leave you like that, Annabeth. I really, _really _am." Percy paused for a moment, with a sad smile on his face. "And would you please tell my mom and Paul how sorry I am, too? I don't think I've told them that I died yet."

Annabeth felt the urge to punch Percy for having a humorous tone. "That's nothing to joke around about, you idiot!" she said as she closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. "Do you know how _terrible_ I felt? It's like I feel totally empty inside, Percy."

He kissed her on the lips. "I know. And I have to be sorry about that too," he said. "But other than _all _of my apologies, I hope you know that you will always and forever be my Wise Girl, Annabeth Chase. Don't you ever forget that."

Percy got up and looked down wistfully at Annabeth. "And another thing," he added. "I'll be seeing you in Elysium. I'll be waiting."

And with that, Percy disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, leaving Annabeth wondering if what she had just experienced was real.

As she got up to head back over to the cabins, when felt something underneath her old sneakers. Looking down, she saw that it was Percy's camp necklace, with its worn out leather string and six decorated beads.

Annabeth began tearing up just looking at it. Percy would've gotten his seventh bead by now—by today in fact—but he had not lived long enough to receive it.

She looked out to the sea and held the necklace close to her heart. "Listen up, Seaweed Brain," she said to the dancing waters. "I'll promise you something too." Annabeth put on his old camp necklace right alongside hers.

"I promise that I'll live out the rest of my life for the both of us," she said to the sea breeze. "I'll play hero for the both of us. I'll fight for what we could've been, and most all…

"I'll keep fighting for you, Percy," she whispered to the wind. "That's my promise."


End file.
